


Новый рассвет

by fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/fandom%20Stealth%20Games%202020
Summary: Этот Город не отпустит Гаррета никогда
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Новый рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Аксара](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3439202)

Гарретт с трудом разлепил веки и открыл глаза. Голова гудела, как пивной котел, на душе было муторно. Вставать не хотелось, хотя время было самое подходящее — уже стемнело. 

Несмотря на то, что ночь — самое время для воров, Гарретт ощутил легкое раздражение. Королева Нищих говорила, что «человек — не остров», и Гарретт понимал, что отчасти она права... Но неужели нельзя было дать спасителю Города хоть немного поспать?!

Мастер-вор пока не осознавал, что его разбудило, но спустил ноги с низкой кровати и, нащупав босыми ступнями неровный, немного щербатый пол, бесшумно потянулся за луком. Первая попавшаяся стрела оказалась тупой, не рассчитанной ни на что, кроме как отвлечь противника или сбить что-нибудь... Не самое подходящее вооружение, но время утекало, а Гарретт уже устал постоянно ждать подвоха.

Тенью поднявшись с кровати, он, мягко ступая, отправился туда, где слышался легкий шум. Кажется, кто-то переговаривался, но голосов почти не было слышно.

Гарретт не зажигал огня, слабо видел в темноте, но Башню изучил безупречно, а потому и двигался тихо, очень тихо.

Наверху вновь раздался легкий шум — как будто затихающий, и это было почти что странно. Если кто-то обнаружил его убежище, или если кто-то захотел вызвать на поединок знаменитого мастера-вора (или не вызывать и тихо убить во сне), то зачем он шумел? Почему не спускался вниз, хотя было очевидно, что наверху ничего, кроме очага и нескольких шкафов с самыми простыми вещами нет?

Еще неожиданного посетителя могли бы заинтересовать «витрины». Аккуратные ящички с выставленной напоказ ценной добычей. Не ради бахвальства, а исключительно для того, чтобы иметь возможность любоваться самому.

Гарретт имел легкую слабость к прекрасному.

Сверху раздались шаги, и мастер-вор приостановился. Шаги были тяжеловатыми, противник явно не скрывался. А если скрывался, то зачем так шумел?

Где-то высоко наверху раздалось карканье, а часы отбили два часа пополуночи. Да, разоспался, обычно Гарретт вставал не позже одиннадцати вечера. И все-таки, кто этот вор-неумеха?

Гарретт неслышно прокрался по лестнице и увидел фигуру, которую меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. И опустил лук.

— Бассо? — произнес он утвердительно и уже в полный голос.

Друг подпрыгнул на месте, заозирался, но в темноте, разумеется, ничего не увидел и громко спросил:

— Гарретт? Где ты? Перестань прятаться, это я.

Гарретт опустил лук, бережно спрятал обратно в колчан стрелу и легкими шагами поднялся по лестнице, позволяя увидеть себя в неровном лунном свете из окна.

— Я здесь. Гораздо больше меня интересует, как ты здесь оказался. И зачем.

— Гарретт, — успокоенно выдохнул Бассо и даже отступил к затушенному очагу. — Мне... помогли.

Мастер-вор окончательно перестал скрываться и усмехнулся:

— Обычно сюда добиралась только твоя сорока, а вот ты... Ты, по сравнению с ней, слишком тяжел.

Бассо улыбнулся в темноту:

— Обязательно заведу себе птичку. Только не такую. Меня сюда проводила одна такая... Только не сорока, а другая, с яркими перышками и грязным языком.

Гарретт не сомневался:

— Эрин.

— Именно, — протянул друг. — Я лез по ящикам. Это для меня настоящий спорт. Признаться, давно я так... не следил за своей фигурой.

— Бассо, — Гарретт подошел к очагу и чиркнул спичкой. — Чтобы следить за твоей фигурой, тебе нужно больше есть, больше лежать и меньше двигаться. Зачем тебе понадобился я? Да еще так срочно? Наступает новый рассвет. Норткрест мертв, Орион — тоже. Или у тебя есть интересные заказы? Любопытно, где сейчас то, что Озаренные вынесли из поместья Барона. Надо думать, у него там немало ценного было... Где-то же это все должно было осесть? Явно не в банке. Потому что в банке я не оставил ни монетки.

— Гарретт, — удовлетворенно проговорил Бассо. — Вот как раз об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить.

Мастер-вор почувствовав, что в животе урчит. Последний раз ел... кажется, позавчера, а потом не до того было. После того, как он увидел едва заметные девичьи следы и красноречиво вогнанный в дерево «коготь», Гарретт не помнил почти ничего. Только то, что брел по крышам через весь город от пристани. А потом завалился спать.

Если бы сейчас пришла Королева Нищих, которая тоже один Рорк знает, как забралась сюда, это было бы более понятно.

— Хорошо, Бассо, — Гарретт потянулся к разгорающемуся огню и погрел быстро замерзающие пальцы над язычками пламени. — Что тебе нужно? У тебя есть еще парочка контрактов?

— У меня есть предложение, — серьезно возразил друг. — Так вот. Я начал с того, что меня привела сюда Эрин....

— А сама, значит, заглянуть не захотела? — фыркнул мастер-вор.

— Женщины... — философски пожал плечами Бассо. — Ты их пытался понять?

— Пытался, — коротко ответил Гарретт. — Изредка — успешно.

— А мне вот как-то не везло, — хмыкнул друг. — Сестричка сбежала,сорока погибла, Эрин мне только нагрубила... Но сюда привела. Пожалуй, Городу будет нужна твоя помощь и дальше.

— Да? — Гарретт брезгливо поморщился. — По-моему, этот Город не стоил и того, что я сделал. И я бы ни за что не вмешался, если бы не Эрин.

— ЧуднО, — хмыкнул Бассо. — Ты за эту девчонку жизнь был готов отдать, и не только свою. И отдавал. А когда она вернулась, отступился. Или больше не хочешь?

Гарретт покачал головой:

— Я и сейчас отдам за нее жизнь. Но вот участвовать в ее безумных планах — уволь. Пусть сама шишки набивает. Мне казалось, она получила хороший урок. Если нет... Что ж, я нашел себе достойного конкурента.

— Зря ты так на девочку ополчился, — укоризненно заметил Бассо. — Эрин пришла ко мне, а я ее переправил к Комфорт. У нее же ничего не было, одно рваное платье, и она едва стояла на ногах. Комфорт ее переодела, напоила чаем и обещала уложить спать, когда вернется. Эрин, может, и дурочка, но она тоже чувствует Город. Этого у вас с ней не отнять.

— Спасибо, Бассо, — коротко ответил Гарретт. — Тебе и Комфорт. За то, что помогли ей. Так зачем ты пришел?

— Такое дело... — лучший друг уселся на пол перед очагом и уставился в огонь. — Норткрест погиб. Орион — тоже. Не знаю, как, но его изуродованное тело нашли на корабле, на котором он собирался бежать. Надо думать, без тебя не обошлось. А Эрин молчит, ничего не рассказывает. И тут я подумал, что Городу нужен новый барон.

Гарретт помолчал, но, убедившись, что друг больше ничего не собирается говорить, вспылил:

— И что? Я теперь вечно обязан ходить за Норткрестами?

— Норткресты — всё, — ответил друг. — Последний приказал долго жить, а детишек у них не было.

Гарретт покачал головой и уселся рядом.

— Не знаю насчет Ориона, — протянул он, — а у последнего Норткреста «чресла усохли». Не мог он, проще говоря. И виной тому — Прималь.

— Да мне плевать, — неожиданно отозвался Бассо. — Хрен у него не стоял или принципиальность стояла — никакой разницы. По городу бродят Озаренные, которые убивают направо-налево. Еще по Городу бродят бывшие стражники. Тоже убивают направо-налево. Прималь сдулась. По крайней мере, уроды по улицам не бегают, мрачняков новых не видно. Городу нужен новый Барон.

— А я тут при чем? — хмуро вопросил Гарретт.

Бассо хитро усмехнулся и повернулся к нему:

— Не хочешь отметить победу бутылочкой хорошего винца? Не-не, ты не отказывайся сразу! Хорошего — это значит хорошего, сам Норткрест такого не пил!

Гарретт чуть улыбнулся. Выпить действительно хотелось, но только по-настоящему хорошего... а вот разговоров о баронах не хотелось совсем.

— Не откажусь, — глухо произнес он. — Будем в «Буррике»...

— А у меня с собой есть! — воодушевленно воскликнул друг и потянулся за пазуху. И зачастил. — Ты не смотри, что пыли нет. Пыль я стер, когда в карман клал. А так — отличное вино! Отличная выдержка! Куда там Барону! Выбор богов!

Гарретт тяжело вздохнул:

— Бассо, этот Город уже выбирал богов.

— У тебя что, пары бокалов не найдется? — обвиняюще воскликнул друг. — Или чашек? Мне ты такого на вес приносил!

— Найдется, — Гарретт поднялся и принес пару чистых серебряных кубков. — Так что ты хотел сказать?

Бассо вытащил из внутреннего кармана бутылку, горделиво оглядел и сорвал печать:

— Гарретт, этот Город загнется без тебя. Ему нужен новый Барон... Или король. Или хоть какой-нибудь предводитель.

— Бассо, — Гарретт принял в руки наполненный кубок, с наслаждением втянул носом запах и усмехнулся. — Может, хочешь меня предложить в новые бароны?

— А почему нет? — энергично воскликнул друг. — Это ты вытащил Город из дерьма! Ну, почти. По запаху пока не заметно, но возможно... наверное. Ты дрался за него и за Эрин. Ты победил двух жадных старикашек из рода Норткрестов...Тебе тоже можно придумать громкую фамилию!

— Да? — усмехнулся Гарретт. — А как же то, что я чернорукий? Ловец Воров быстро организует мне персональную петлю.

— Ловец Воров — гнида, — четко отозвался Бассо. — Но если он жив, то будет твои сапоги вылизывать, если ты станешь бароном. Ну, как, а? 

— Ты смеешься, — Гарретт покачал головой. — Я — вор. Мое мастерство — это...

— Любой правитель — вор! — убежденно заявил Бассо. — Просто уровень разный. Да что тебе стоит? Посидишь немножко на троне. Тебя восславят как освободителя. Заделаешь наследника — хоть бы от той же Эрин — и гуляй! Из нее баронесса выйдет — ой-ой, даже лучше Вивьен.

— Бассо! — в голосе Гарретта наконец прозвучало открытое недовольство. — Я не барон, не король и не предводитель. Я — вор!

— Но ты не хочешь уезжать из Города, — проницательно бросил друг. — А чтобы тут было что воровать, нужно, чтобы этот город хоть немного всплыл над дерьмом, в которое его окунули Норткресты. Ну так что? У меня среди Озаренных полно знакомцев. И все без Ориона — как, прости, хрен без яиц. Тебя с Орионом Озаренные видели, знают, что вы решали какие-то тайные дела. Так что я быстро все устрою. Будешь важной шишкой. Недолго. Потом, когда все наладится, я сам помогу тебе сбежать. А?

— Не сбежать, — машинально поправил Гарретт.. — Я не собираюсь отсюда бежать. Но и того, что я сделаю нового барона с Эрин, можешь не рассчитывать. Моего терпения хватит максимум на несколько месяцев, и если за это время не найдется баронессы, то уж не обессудь, друг...

— Но ты уже согласен, — вычленил самое главное Бассо и поднял украденный кубок. — За тебя, Гарретт! За правителя Города!


End file.
